Super Frisk
by FriskedAway
Summary: Asgore, Toriel and lots of other kings and queens are invited to come to the Mushroom Kingdom to discuss a way to keep Peach from being kidnapped. But suddenly, someone else is captured by Bowser, and Frisk and Flowey must save them.
1. Chapter 1: Through the barrier

'Wow! Frisk, where did you get these?' Toriel asked when she saw the plane tickets Frisk was holding.  
'From the mayor of Uppertown,' Frisk replied, smiling. 'They're tickets to go to the Mushroom Kingdom.'  
'And why do you have to go there?'  
'They're having problems lately, but I don't know what,' Frisk told. 'And they're inviting all the kings and queens who don't live too far away, so they can help them.'  
'Oh, I'd be happy to help.' Toriel assured her.

Uppertown was a little city which was located at the foot of Mount Ebott. It's almost been a year since Frisk freed all the monsters, and even saved Chara. She still wanted to save Flowey and turn him back to Asriel , but she didn't know how..

'Frisk?'  
'Huh?' Frisk woke up from her daydream.  
'Are you alright? You looked a little sad for a moment..' Toriel asked, worried.  
'No, no! I'm fine! I just don't know who I should bring, since I only have 4 tickets. Hmm.. I think I want to bring you, Asgore, Chara and Flowey. And myself.'  
'Doesn't Flowey need a ticket?' Toriel asked.  
'No,' Frisk replied. 'The plane leaves tomorrow, so we have to pack now.'  
'Oh! I'm going to tell Chara and Asgore, okay? '  
'Okay. '

* * *

'I'm ready!' Frisk shouted. 'And so is Chara!'  
'And Flowey?' Toriel asked.  
'I put him in the left pocket of my suitcase,' Frisk told. 'I also brought extra water and fertilizer.'  
Flowey nagged that he didn't like to go on vacations, but Flowey always nagged.  
'Now, then,' Asgore started. 'Let's go through the barrier.'

They all walked to the room with the barrier. It was still a mysterious room, even though it was filled with light. There was a security guard, since many monsters wanted to go to the human world every day.  
'Halt!' the guard dog said. 'Passports!'  
'Here.' Asgore put four passports on the table and the dog examined them.  
'Have a nice holiday, your majesty!' , the dog exclaimed, giving back the passports.

* * *

A portal opened in front of Uppertown, and Asgore, Toriel, Frisk and Chara stepped out.  
'Is the airport far away?' Asgore asked.  
'Nah,' Chara said. 'Just a short walk, and we'll be there.'

The family walked to the airport , and later entered a plane.  
'We'll be there in about three hours.' The stewards and stewardesses informed the passengers, which, since a year ago, also included monsters.  
And the plane departed.

* * *

'Wow! This palace is so colorful!' Frisk exclaimed while holding Flowey's pot with one hand, and dragging her suitcase with the other.

'And it hurts my eyes.' The flower grumbled.  
Chara opened her backpack and tried to find something. That was not easy to do while walking, but she found what she was looking for, and gave it to Flowey.  
'Here. Wear these sunglasses.'  
'Thanks.'  
Frisk commented that Flowey looked cool with sunglasses on.  
'I know, I know.'

'Ah, there's the princess.' Asgore said when he saw a girl coming out of the castle who was wearing a crown.  
Flowey snorted when he heard her name, but Frisk shushed him.  
Princess Peach walked to them.

'Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom, Mr. and Mrs. Dreemurr! I am Peach Toadstool, nice to meet you!'  
Peach smiled and shook Toriel and Asgore's hands.  
'And who are you two?' Peach asked, looking at Frisk and Chara.  
'Adopted.' Flowey teased. Chara looked at him angrily.  
'I'm Frisk, and this is Chara. We were adopted by Asgore and Toriel. And this is Flowey, the most annoying flower you've ever met.' Frisk grinned, looking at Flowey.  
'Hey!'


	2. Chapter 2: Bowser Koopa

Everyone was having dinner in the gigantic dining hall. The main dish was mushroom soup for just about everybody, except Flowey, who was having salad.  
'Soup is horrible,' He commented. 'Especially mushroom.'  
Chara told him that he was the one who was horrible, and the flower snapped that she should keep her mouth shut.  
'Excuse us..' Toriel blushed, ashamed. 'Sometimes those three don't know how to behave.'  
'Oh, it's okay!' Peach giggled. 'Wait until you meet my subjects!'

All the kings, queens, princesses and princes walked inside the conference room, which was smaller than the dining room.  
'Please take a seat,' Toadsworth said. 'I am Toadsworth, the royal advisor of the Princess.'  
Princess Peach sat on a throne. Toadsworth was next to her, sitting on a comfy, blue chair. The others were sitting on luxurious , red chairs, except for Flowey, whom Toriel was holding in her furry hands.

Mario and Luigi entered the room. They were quarreling about something.  
Chara poked Frisk.  
'Ow.'  
'Look, it's the plumbers.'  
'Yeah. Nice, Chara. I'm **trying** to listen to the princess.'  
 _ **Welcome!  
Thank you all for coming!  
As you all know, we have a problem in our king-**_ _  
_'Don't they remind you of two skeleton bros?'  
 _ **I apologize that I haven't told you the problem yet.**_ _  
_'Yes- they do.'  
 _ **Well, the problem is-**_ _  
_'Frisk, and look at that king below us, look what he's doing, he's-'  
'Shh!'  
 **-ions have been terrorizing citizens. And he's been kidnapping me again lately.  
** Everyone gasped, except for some people who kept calm.  
 **That's why I invited you all, to find a way to make him stop.  
**  
'Flowey?' Chara asked.  
'What do you want, Chair-a?'  
Chara sighed. 'Who is this about, who's kidnapping Peach?'  
'No idea. You've been talking the whole time , so Frisk and I couldn't hear a thing.' Flowey nagged.  
'Mom?' Frisk asked.  
'Yes dear,' Toriel replied.  
'Who are they talking about?'  
'Oh, Frisk, you are much too young to know about him.'  
'Can I know?' Chara added.  
'No, Chara , I know what you're up to. You'll end up telling Frisk anyway.'  
Chara grumbled.  
'Can we at least know his name?'  
'Bowser Koopa, or King Koopa.'

The meeting went on for about an hour.  
Peach informed the guests that the next meeting would be tomorrow after lunch, and she wished everyone a pleasant holiday.  
'Toriel?' Flowey asked.  
'What is it, Flowey?'  
'Where will we sleep tonight?'  
'In the Royal Hotel, it's one of the towers of this castle.'  
- **  
**Toriel assigned Chara, Frisk and Flowey to one room. She gave Chara the key.  
'Don't lose it,' Toriel warned.  
'I won't.'

It was completely dark outside. The windows were closed. Chara insisted on not closing the curtains, so she could see the starry sky.  
Frisk was asleep, Chara and Flowey weren't.  
'Hey.' Chara started.  
'What?'  
'Sorry for calling you horrible, Asr- I mean Flowey. I didn't mean it.'  
'I forgive you.'

A few minutes passed.  
'I can't sleep.' Flowey whispered.  
'Me neither. There's a weird noise, and it's coming from outside.' Chara looked at Frisk , who was now awake.  
'What's that sound? It's waking me up..' Frisk grumbled.  
'Maybe some animal is scratching the window?' Flowey suggested.  
'Thanks, Flower boy. I really feel safer now.' Chara said sarcastically.  
Frisk's eyes widened. 'Flowey's right!' she shouted.  
'Yeah right,' Chara laughed. Then she looked at the window. 'Oh no.'

A gigantic monster was trying to open the window. It wasn't the kind of monsters who lived in the underground. This was the kind of monster which gave people nightmares. It looked like an overgrown turtle, but then twenty times scarier.  
'Hide!' Chara shrieked.  
Flowey pretended to be inanimate, Frisk crawled under her bed, Chara was trying to find the keys from the room so she could tell Toriel and Asgore.  
By the time she found her keys ,the monster was already in the room.  
It was terrifying.  
The thing already saw her, she couldn't hide anymore.  
If she made a run for it, the monster could do something to Frisk. Or Flowey. She couldn't leave them alone.  
The only thing Chara could do, was fight.  
Chara flung her thermos at the beast, but it didn't seem to hurt it.  
Then she smashed it in the face with a bible she found in the hotel room.  
It didn't take any damage.

The monster grabbed her.  
Chara screamed at the top of her lungs and tried to hurt the monster as much as she could by kicking it.  
Toriel and Asgore opened the door somehow and almost fainted at what they saw.  
'CHARA!'  
'NO!'  
Asgore tried to save her, but the monster was too strong. Holding Chara, it jumped out of the window.

They were gone. 


	3. Chapter 3: Kevin the Koopa

Toriel, Asgore and Frisk ran down the stairs. Frisk was holding Flowey.  
Princess Peach was sitting on a couch, together with another princess, Princess Daisy, chatting about something.  
'Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Dreemurr,' Peach greeted. Then she saw the looks on their faces.  
'What's wrong?' Peach asked, worried.  
'Chara's been kidnapped!' Frisk cried. Flowey was also sad, but he didn't let it show.  
'By Bowser.' Asgore added.  
'Oh dear!' Peach looked shocked. Daisy quickly took her phone out of her pocket and dialed a number.  
'Are you calling the plumbers, Daisy?' Peach asked. The princess nodded. She waited for a half minute and hanged up.  
'They're not answering. They're usually still awake at this time.' Daisy told.  
'They told me they were going on vacation,' Peach remembered.  
'Mushroom Kingdom Police?' Daisy tried?  
'Closed.'

Frisk was still crying. Flowey was now also crying. Toriel comforted them. Asgore was thinking deeply.  
'Don't you have a detective agency or something?' Asgore tried.  
'No, we're sorry, Mr. Dreemurr. I'm afraid we'll have to wait 'till tomorrow, unless you want to go after them.'  
Toriel calmed Asgore down, and told Frisk and Flowey to go back to sleep. The four walked back upstairs.

-  
Frisk tried to fall asleep.  
She couldn't.  
How could they save Chara ? Frisk was determined to get her back, somehow.  
Suddenly she had an idea.  
'Flowey.'  
'What is it?'  
'I have a plan. You know what Mario and Luigi always do when Peach gets captured, right?'  
'They.. save her?'  
'We will do the same.'  
'Wait-how?' Flowey asked. ' When? Mom and Dad will never let us-'  
'Now.'

Chara woke up because of the sunlight. Her head hurt.  
'Hello? Are you awake yet?' A voice asked.  
'Probably.' She answered. 'Who are you anyway?'  
'Oh, my name is Kevin.' The voice came from a monster that also looked like the one who kidnapped her, but this one looked friendlier. 'I'm one of King Koopa's minions. And who are you?'  
'Chara Dreemurr.'  
'A princess?'  
'Kinda.'  
She looked at her hands and feet and saw that they were tied up. She frowned.  
'Did you tie me up?'  
'Yes,' Kevin said with a pained look on his face. 'But I was forced to. All of the King's minions are forced to help him do these things.'  
'That's.. horrible.' Chara commented .' What kind of monster are you?'

Kevin chuckled. ' I'm not a monster, I'm a koopa. We are turtle-like animals and we're native to the Mushroom Kingdom. My mom's a koopa, my dad's a koopa, and my little sister's a koopa. And you're a normal person?'  
'Yes.'  
'And your mom and dad are..?'  
'Asgore and Toriel Dreemurr.'  
'Siblings?'  
'Frisk.'  
'Pets?'  
'Um.. we don't have any.'

Chara was not going to tell this guy the whole Asriel/Flowey story. She .. missed him. Chara frowned.

'What will happen to me if I escape?'  
'You'll probably fall down and crash. We're flying in the air.'  
'And what will happen if I don't?'  
'I think you will be put in a cage above boiling lava.'

Chara didn't like that.

'Listen, Chara. I could do you a favor- I could help you escape somehow.' He whispered.  
'Really?'  
'But, you should help me escape too.' Kevin smiled. 'Would you do that for me?'  
'Yes.' Chara didn't hesitate.

Kevin loosened the ropes used to tie Chara up.  
'There you go,' Kevin said. ' It should be easy to shake them off now.'  
'Thanks , Kevin.' Chara smiled. 'How am I supposed to escape now? And how should I help you escape?'  
He whispered something in her ear. Chara nodded.  
'I think we're about to land,' Kevin informed her.

Indeed, the airship landed.  
King Bowser ordered Kevin to hold Chara and escort her out of the airship.  
'At the count of three, we run.' The koopa whispered.  
'One,'  
'Two..'  
'Three.'  
Kevin and Chara ran away from the castle.  
Bowser saw them run away, but couldn't catch up to them.  
There was a gate, but it was open. Kevin ran through it, but Chara was stopped by someone.  
She saw the thing that stopped her looked like Kevin, but it was taller , wore a helmet and was equipped with a huge hammer.  
'Whoa, whoa ,whoa!' It said. 'What makes you think you can just escape like that?'  
Kevin tried to free Chara from it's grip, but it was no use. 'You useless koopa, go away! We don't need you.'  
Kevin was sad that he couldn't save her.  
Chara jumped on the thing's toes, but it didn't seem to hurt it.  
'Hammer Bro! Bring that girl to the great hall !'  
'Wha-' , Chara started.  
She couldn't finish her sentence, because she was gagged by the so-called 'Hammer Bro'.  
Chara wanted to say some really bad swear words right now. 


	4. Chapter 4: Grasslands

**Author's note:  
Frisk is a girl, Chara is a girl, Flowey is a boy and maybe I'll make a fic about Frisk turning him back to Asriel but not anytime soon. =D  
From now on , I will take turns writing about Frisk, Toriel, Asgore and Peach, and Chara.  
This chapter will be about Frisk and Flowey; the next will be about Toriel , Asgore and Peach, the next will be about Chara. The things happen at the same time.  
Enjoy!**

Frisk and Flowey came out of the castle.  
'Frisk!'  
'What's up, Flowey?'  
'Mom and Dad are going to be so mad at us for running away! They don't even know where we are!'  
'I wrote a letter for them and left it in our room.' Frisk said. ' And I brought my cellphone, so they can call us.'  
Flowey still wasn't sure that they would forgive them. 'Do you even know where we're going?'  
'I found a map in our room. We have to go to ' Grassland: World 1' now.'  
'And where is that supposed to be?'  
'There.'

Frisk pointed to a grassland full of hills. There was a sign, that said WORLD 1. The sun was starting to shine and now they could see better.  
Some monsters appeared. They were called Goomba's and Koopa's according to Frisk.  
'Let's go,' Frisk said.  
'But- but I can't walk..' Flowey whispered sadly.  
'I have just the thing for you, Flowey.' Frisk punched a yellow box which was floating above them. A mushroom came out. Frisk gave it to Flowey.  
'Eat it,' she told him.  
He did. His pot broke and he grew legs.  
'Wow.'

They continued to walk over the grassy hills.  
Suddenly, a goomba attacked Frisk from behind. She turned into a younger version of herself. Shocked, she fell backwards and landed on the goomba, flattening it.  
'Wow! I'm talking like a little kid!'  
Flowey snorted. 'In this world-'  
Frisk stared at him.  
'What? I was going to say that in this world, monsters make you smaller until you eventually are defeated.'  
'I knew that.' Frisk said in her kindergarten-voice. 'There aren't any yellow boxes here, so I guess I'll have to stay like this for a while.'

They continued walking, fending off goomba's and koopa's, and passed a stone tower.  
But after the stone tower, they came across a huge, stone wall.  
There was a sewage pipe sticking out of it.  
'Aw man,' Flowey nagged. ' We can't get through!'  
'We can,' Frisk said, determined, while she climbed into the sewage pipe.  
She disappeared.  
'FRISK!'  
Flowey ran after her and was reluctant to go into the pipe, but he did it.  
They fell down.

'Ow.' Frisk scratched her head.  
'Is this the underground?' Flowey asked.  
'No.'  
They looked around, and saw that it was a cave. Frisk found a mushroom and turned back into her normal self.  
Flowey found a fire flower.  
'Um.. hello?' he asked.  
'It can't talk, dum-dum.' Frisk told him.  
'But it had eyes..'

They finally exited the dark, damp cave and passed another stone tower. They continued walking.  
Flowey accidentally bumped into a stone tower. This one was rather large.  
'Ow.'

Frisk noticed that there weren't as many goomba's and koopa's as before.  
'I'll check what's happening over there,' she offered.  
Frisk ran to where she pointed and came back.  
'Can you swim, Flowey?' she asked.

'Darn it,' was what Flowey said, when he reached the lake.  
Frisk grabbed hold of Flowey and jumped into the body of water.  
She swam pretty fast, but she could still feel the fish biting in her toes.  
When Frisk reached the other side, she was exhausted and soaking wet.  
'Phew. I'm alive.'  
She threw Flowey on the grass, and she laid down.

'Frisk, wake up.'  
'Huh?'  
'You fell asleep.'  
'Oh.'  
'I think the next obstacle will be a piece of cake.' Flowey said , confident.  
He remained confident, until he almost fell off a cliff.

There seemed to be no bottom below the cliff. There were, however, some rotating platforms which you could try to hop on.  
'Let's do this.' Frisk said, determined.  
She tried to jump, but slipped, and fell into the abyss.  
'FRISK!'

 **RESET**

'You- reset?' Flowey asked, very confused.  
'Um.. yeah..'  
Flowey noticed there was a yellow box above them.  
He punched it and two suits came out.  
'Suits?'  
Flowey put on one of them.  
He started to levitate.  
'Fly suits!' He shouted. 'Frisk! You died for nothing.'

With the suits, they both flew over the abyss with ease.

Then there was more grass.

They also came across a castle- but the door was locked , so they walked around it.

'I'm hungry.' Flowey cried.  
'Me too, and something tells me we're going to find food later.' 


	5. Chapter 5: The letter

'They're gone.' Toriel said in shock.  
Toriel checked Frisk and Flowey's room again, but this time together with Asgore.  
'There's a letter on Frisk's bedside table,' Asgore noticed.

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_

We left the hotel to save Chara. We know where she is.  
We also brought a map of the whole kingdom so we won't get lost.  
Don't worry, there's lots of food along the way, and we brought a few bottles of water.  
It will take a few days to get there.  
If you're still worried by now, we brought Frisk's phone so you can call us.

Kisses,  
Frisk and Flowey.

Asgore frowned.  
'What should we do?'  
'Call them.' Toriel replied.

 _ **RING.. RING..**_

But nobody answered.

Toriel cried.  
Asgore had an idea.

He asked Peach to send a Lakitu out to look for Frisk and Chara.  
The Lakitu had a camera, so it could film them, and tv could watch his recordings on a big tv on the 2nd floor of the hotel.  
If something happened, they could find Frisk and Flowey immediately.

Asgore trusted Frisk. She had fought monsters that were much, much stronger than koopa's.  
But Toriel didn't . 'Why don't you go out there, then?' Toriel asked.  
'You could help Frisk and Flowey, You could defeat Bowser, You could save Chara!' she shouted.  
'Actually, I can't.'  
'What do you mean you can't. You, KING Asgore, cannot even beat an overgrown turtle?!'  
'My trident is broken, remember?'  
'Oh.'  
 _-_

* * *

 __ _ **Author's note :In this story, it's kill or be killed .  
**_ _ **  
Just kidding. =p**_

 _ **In this story,  
Toriel still lives in the ruins.  
She only went on vacation with Asgore because Frisk wanted it.  
They're still friends though.  
=D**_

 _ **This was a short chapter, i know..**_  
 _  
_  
 _  
_


	6. Chapter 6: Wendy's room

The hammer bro took the cloth off Chara's mouth and forced her to sit on the floor, in front of a throne where King Bowser was sitting.

'BWAHAHA!' he roared.  
Chara just stared at Bowser.  
'BWAHAHAHAHAHA!' he said again.

'Look, I know you're trying to make me feel very scared, but it's not going to work if you keep screaming 'bwa-ha-ha'.'  
His minions were rolling on the floor laughing.  
'QUIET!' he boomed. 'THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!'  
His minions were silent.  
'SO, TELL ME, PRINCESS, WHY ARE YOU HERE?'  
'I have no idea,' Chara answered. 'I didn't kidnap myself, you know?'

All the creatures in the room roared with laughter.  
Yeesh, Chara thought. Why was it so easy to make these guys laugh?  
'SILEEEENCE!' Bowser yelled.  
They were quiet once again.  
Chara thought this guy was a hundred times louder than Papyrus.

Bowser explained his whole evil plan to Chara. He kidnapped her, so Mario and Luigi would try and save her, and then he would defeat them both. What they all didn't know was that they were away for a few days and that they left their phones at home.

'SO NOW MY HAMMER BROTHERS WILL BRING YOU TO THE LAVA ROOM.' Bowser yelled. 'WHERE YOU CAN SIT IN A CAGE.'

'No.' Chara said, angry. She was not going to sit in a birdcage. Ever.  
'WHAT?' Bowser asked, laughing. 'I COULDN'T HEAR YOU.' He lied.  
'No!' Chara yelled.  
'YOU THINK YELLING CAN STOP ME?' He roared. 'HOW PATHETIC.'  
'NO!' Chara's eyes turned red. Not reddish brown, just plain **red**.

Chara began to speak in a scary voice. Her 'demon voice'. That's what Frisk called it. It was a dark, mysterious and glitch-sounding voice that gave everyone the creeps.  
'IF YOU PUT ME IN A CAGE..' She started.  
'I WILL..'  
'YOU WILL WHAT?' Bowser asked.  
'DON'T INTERRUPT ME! I WILL SHOW YOU MY FACE!'  
'YOUR FACE?', King Koopa laughed.  
'My creepy face.' Chara calmed down and spoke in a normal voice again. Her eyes were still red. She smiled. 'You don't want to see my creepy face. '

'Dude!' A scared hammer bro exclaimed. 'Her face is creepy enough like this!'  
'I agree! I don't want to see it even creepier!' That was the other hammer bro.  
'UGH. FINE. YOU CAN STAY IN WENDY'S OLD ROOM.'

'Who is Wendy?' Chara asked, her eyes becoming normal.

Nobody answered her and she was brought to a big bedroom filled with pink.  
She hated pink, but it was better than lava.  
'Bob will come every half hour to check on you and every hour he'll offer you food and drinks.' One hammer bro said.  
'Okay!' Chara happily agreed and sat down on a girly bed.  
The hammer brothers closed the door and locked it.

Chara began to check out the room.  
There was a laptop with headphones and the speaker. She opened the laptop and turned it on. There was Wi-Fi in this castle? Cool.  
There were lots of books in this room. They were dusty and seemed to not have been opened for years.  
Chara secretly loved to read. Only she and Toriel knew that.  
'Not bad,' Chara muttered to herself, when she looked at the titles of the books.  
She was going to ask Bob who Wendy was.  
But in the meantime, Chara listened to music from Mettaton (which she found on the internet) and read a book about the history of the castle.  
She also found a picture book with all Bowser's minions' pictures in it.

Bob did not look like Temmie at all. 


	7. Chapter 7: Desert (Part 1)

Flowey and Frisk reached a hot, sandy, desert. Frisk explained that this was Desert: World 2.  
Flowey was panting.  
'I think we're both cooked.' Frisk sighed. 'Literally.'  
Flowey noticed that there were coconut trees everywhere.

'Coconuts are really useful,' Frisk remarked. 'Because you can drink and eat at the same time.'  
'And they're better than soup.'  
The two continued to walk, occasionally stopping to eat coconuts.  
There was also a green enemy that threw spike balls. Flowey got hit and turned into a smaller version of himself.  
'Ouch!'  
Flowers didn't really bleed, but Frisk saw that there was a deep cut on his stem.  
Luckily, she had put a first-aid kit in her bag when they left.  
'Isn't that bag very heavy?' Flowey asked.  
'Yeah. But anything for Chara, right?'  
Frisk put some drops of antiseptic in the wound.  
'Does it hurt?'  
'Of course it does!' Flowey yelled.  
'Stop yelling!'

Flowey suddenly fell silent.  
'Are you okay, Flowey? ' Frisk worried.  
Flowey pointed at two figures in the distance. 'Are they.. who I think they are..?'  
Two people were sitting on beanbags , not that far away from Flowey and Frisk but not near enough to see exactly who they were.  
One was extremely tall, and the other one was rather short.  
Frisk noticed them too.

It was Sans and Papyrus.  
'SANS!'  
'what?'  
'IT'S THE HUMAN!'  
'which human, bro? there are so many humans in this kingdom.'  
Sans turned around.  
'Sans!'  
'frisk!'  
Frisk ran towards the skeletons.  
When she reached them she gave them high-fives.  
'TINY FLOWER, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?'  
Flowey grimaced. 'I'm not so tiny.. anymore.'  
'Flowey grew legs after eating a special mushroom.' Frisk told them.  
'but where's toriel?' Sans asked.  
'Well..' Frisk told the skeletons the whole story.

'CHARA'S BEEN KIDNAPPED?' Papyrus looked worried. 'THEN WE MUST SAVE HER,RIGHT?'  
'why isn't toriel or asgore out here to help you?'  
'Asgore's trident is broken and Toriel .. well, I don't know.' Flowey explained.  
'BUT SURELY HE CAN FIGHT WITHOUT HIS TRIDENT..'  
'i don't know, paps. i'll call toriel.'  
Sans wanted to take his phone out of his pocket, but he realized he had no phone.  
'paps, did you bring yours?'  
Papyrus forgot to bring his.

Sans swore softly.  
'Um.. I think Toriel and Asgore don't know where we are.' Frisk said sadly. ' And that's why they didn't come help us.'

Papyrus noticed the Lakitu.  
'IS IT A CAMERA OR SOMETHING?'  
Sans waved at the camera.  
'Hello, Sans!' a voice said.  
Sans jumped backwards. 'toriel?'  
'Hello, Frisk.' Asgore said. ' Thanks for the letter. Anyway, why did you write 'Mom and Dad'?'  
Frisk blushed. 'It was an accident, I didn't mean to..'  
'It's okay, Frisk.' Toriel calmly said. 'We didn't know where you were, so we couldn't go and help you..'  
'See? I was right!' Frisk jumped high in the air.  
'My trident is broken, but I still can fight.' Asgore admitted.  
'NYEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS RIGHT TOO!'  
'bro, you should really stop referring to yourself in the third person. it kinda gets old, after a while.'

'So.. you're coming to save us or something?'  
'In a minute.' Toriel smiled, but they all couldn't see that.  
'tori- I mean toriel, the only way getting here is by foot or by a flying vehicle.' Sans told her.  
'The Princess has a helicopter.'  
'OHOHO! YOU'RE COMING HERE BY HELECOPTER? THAT IS REALLY COOL!'  
Frisk and Flowey agreed.  
'it's helicopter.'  
'HELICOPTER. THAT WAS WHAT I SAID , RIGHT?'

Toriel giggled. 'Where are you actually?'  
'in the desert, or world 2. it's near the border .'  
'We have to prepare the helicopter. Please stay where you are, okay?'  
'okay.'  
'Bye , Sans!'  
'bye.'

'So.. what do we do now?' Flowey and Frisk looked at Papyrus and Sans.  
'well, papyrus prepared a picnic..'  
Papyrus was grinning.  
'but he only brought spaghetti.'  
Papyrus was still grinning. 'THAT ISN'T A BAD THING, RIGHT?'  
'luckily, I put some extra snacks in my backpack.' Sans was also grinning, but he almost always does that. 'including ketchup, hot dogs and.. chocolate.'  
Flowey's face lit up.

After an hour ( or maybe two, nobody checked the clock or anything), they all had enough.  
'Papyrus, your spaghetti tastes really good!' Frisk complimented.  
Papyrus was beaming. 'NYEH HEH HEH! THANK YOU, FRISK! '  
Flowey, who was covered in chocolate, was thirsty.  
'Um, Sans? Can I have a drink? I've had enough coconut water.'  
'sure.'

CRAAAAAAAASH!  
Sans, Papyrus, Frisk and Flowey turned around.

A huge helicopter was lying on the ground.

 _ **-Author's note-**_

 _ **Don't worry, the people in the helicopter (whoever they are..) are going to be fine.  
I'm not going to tell how fine they are.  
Anyway, the next chapter is supposed to be about Toriel , Asgore and Peach but now, it will also be about Frisk, Flowey, Sans and Papyrus.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading my story!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Desert (Part 2)

Toriel, Asgore and Peach stepped out of the crashed helicopter, too much in shock to talk.  
Toriel had a deep cut on her left ear. Asgore had a cut on his right ear. Their fur was messed up.  
Frisk opened her first-aid kit and began helping Asgore.  
In the meantime, Flowey helped Toriel.  
'Flowey, what happened to you?' she asked, seeing Flowey's arms and legs.  
'Well, uh.. mushroom,' were the only words he replied with.  
Peach was covered in scratches and bruises.  
'THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL HELP THE PRINCESS!'  
'Oh, that's very nice , um, Papyrus.' Peach smiled while Papyrus put some ointment on her bruises and disinfected her wounds.  
In the meantime, Sans was trying to figure out what happened, since the helicopter crashed all of a sudden and nobody knew why, not even Toriel, Asgore or the Princess.

'SO WHERE, DO YOU LIVE, PRINCESS? IN A CASTLE? ' The curious Papyrus asked.  
'Yes, in a castle named after me.'  
'THAT'S SO COOL! '  
'Thank you.'  
'DO YOU HAVE ANY SPAGHETTI THERE?'  
Peach immediately thought of Mario and Luigi.  
'Of course we do.'  
'WOWIE! '  
'Spaghetti is one of the most known dishes here.'  
'NYEH HEH HEH! SANS, WE SHOULD GO ON VACATION MORE OFTEN HERE!'

'sure, paps,' Sans replied. He told the princess the helicopter was beyond repair, and it crashed because there wasn't enough petrol in the plane.  
'That toad told me there was.' Peach frowned. 'I better check myself next time.'

Papyrus whispered something in Sans' ear.  
Sans nodded.  
'I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, OFFER YOU ALL A PLATE OF SPAGHETTI! I THINK YOU MUST BE HUNGRY AFTER CRASHING THAT HELICOPTER!'  
Everyone clapped.  
Papyrus handed Toriel , Asgore and Peach a plate of spaghetti. Sans didn't want any. Frisk and Flowey also declined, so Papyrus left some spaghetti in the box.  
Peach commented that the spaghetti was good, and she asked for the recipe.  
'I APOLOGIZE, PRINCESS PEACH, BUT IT'S A SECRET RECIPE.' Papyrus winked. Sans chuckled.  
'Oh, okay.'

After everyone finished their spaghetti, Flowey suggested that they should continue their journey. Sans teleported all the picnic stuff to their hotel.  
They all walked on the hot sand.  
Suddenly, Papyrus said something smart. 'SANS, WHY DON'T YOU JUST TELEPORT US TO BOWSER'S CASTLE LIKE YOU DID WITH THE PICNIC THINGS, OR MAYBE JUST TELEPORT CHARA HERE?'  
'eh, papyrus, i can only teleport one person at a time, and I can't teleport someone to where I am.' Sans admits.  
'OH. BUT WHY DON'T YOU GO YOURSELF,THEN.'  
'like I told you, i can't teleport two- oh, that's what you mean. if i do that, then there's a great chance something could go wrong. and i need immense power for that.'

Eventually, they reached a cave. It was much too dark to go through.  
'Um, can't we go around it, or anything?' Flowey asked.  
'No, we can't.' Asgore answered. 'It's blocking the way.'  
'But I can use fire to light it up,' Toriel offered. A circle of fireballs appeared around her.  
'nah, it'll cost you too much energy. i have a strong flashlight here.' Sans pulled a flashlight out of the inside of his jacket. 'ta-dah.'  
The fireballs disappeared, and Sans guided the group through the cave.  
Suddenly, the flashlight went out, and everybody heard it fall on the ground.  
'sorry, can't find it.'  
Toriel summoned her fireballs. 'still can't.'  
They continued on, now guided by Toriel and her fireballs. And finally, they reached the end of the cave.

Flowey was blown away by the wind.  
'GAH!' he crashed into a wall.  
'Ow,ow, ow!' Flowey ran back to where the rest of the group was standing.  
'AAH!' Flowey blew away again.  
And of course,  
He crashed into..  
A Yoshi.

'Owowowowow..' It cried.  
'I'm hurt too, buddy.' Flowey stroked the Yoshi.  
The Yoshi tried to tell Flowey that he had to sit on him.  
'Um.. I have to ride you? You sure about that?'  
Yoshi nodded.  
The Yoshi galloped back to the group with Flowey on it's back. 'Hey, guys! Look at what I found!'  
Flowey didn't blow away again, because he sat on the Yoshi and it was much too heavy to fly away.

While they walked, everyone was enjoying Sans' puns. Except Papyrus. (Yes, even the Yoshi liked them.)  
'so, did you ever finish that painting of a camel ? nah, i _**deserted**_ it.'  
'Why do you like this kingdom?' Peach asked the skeleton. 'well, there's _**mushroom**_ here.'  
Everyone laughed.

The sky was getting darker, since it was almost nighttime.  
'LOOK, SANS, IT'S A CANNON!' Papyrus pointed at the cannon. Papyrus wasn't interested in cannons , he just wanted to distract Sans from telling puns.  
Sans climbed in the cannon.  
'SANS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!'  
Sans wanted to tell a pun but then he got blasted away.  
BOOM!  
'SANS!'  
Papyrus also climbed in the cannon .  
'Wait Papyrus-' Frisk started.  
BOOM!  
'Frisk, no, don't you dare, my chil-'  
BOOM!  
Toriel stepped in.  
'Torie-'  
BOOM!  
Asgore followed.  
'ASG-'  
BOOM!  
'Um, Yoshi? You coming?', Flowey asked.  
Yoshi shook his head.  
'Fine.'  
BOOM!  
'Oh well.' Peach muttered to herself.  
KA-BOOM!

 _ **-Author's note-  
Finally. It's finished.  
Phew.**_

The next chapter will be about Chara.  
Byee!


	9. Chapter 9: Eavesdropping on Bowser

**Author's note:  
This chapter contains spoilers about the story of Undertale. Read at your own risk.  
(About the part that's like : Long ago, two races ruled over earth…)**

Guest:

Thanks!  
 **-**

Bob had already checked on her many times. He offered many snacks, including Doritos, and of course, chocolate.

Chara heard a knock on the door.  
'Hi, Bob.' she automatically said.  
Bob opened the door. 'Care for some chocolate?'  
'Ehm, I would actually like to try Doritos now.' Chara answered.  
'I apologize, but Bowser's son Junior already ate all of the Doritos.'

Whaaat? All seven bags of them?!  
'Lemonade and a chocolate bar, then. Who is Wendy, by the way?'  
'Bowser's only daughter. But she's older now and has a castle of her own.'  
'Oh.'  
'Well, I must get going. King Bowser needs his coffee.' The koopa turned around and left after locking her door.

Napstablook's music was amazing. It wasn't just ordinary music. Some tunes almost made Chara cry, some really cheered her up.  
This one was dark and dreary.  
Chara heard Bowser talking through the music. He was discussing something with one of his minions. Chara set her volume lower and decided to eavesdrop on them.

 _ **'WHAT IS THE NEWS, STEVE?'  
'Well, Tim saw people walking on The Route.'  
'WHICH PART?'  
'World 2.'  
'WHO WERE THEY? DO I KNOW THEM?'  
'You're not going to believe this, but there was a talking flower who had arms and legs,'**_ _  
_Flowey? Chara wasn't sure. Flowey lived in a pot and didn't have arms and legs.  
 **'** _ **A human kid with medium-length hair,'**_ _  
Frisk? Nah. Anyone could have that.  
_ _ **'Two goats, one was probably a king, the other was a female.'**_ _  
Asgore and Toriel. Yes! They were coming to save her.  
_ _ **'A tall skeleton and a short skeleton, and Peach. They were all coming in our direction and some were talking about saving skeletons were wearing scarves and winter jackets, which was weird because they were in the desert.'  
**_ _Wait- Sans, Papyrus and Princess Peach? Yay!  
'_ _ **PEACH ? INTERESTING!'**_ _Bowser rubbed his hands._ _ **'I HAVE A PLAN. BRING ME KAMEK AND TELL HIM I'M WAITING IN THE GREAT HALL.'**_ _  
Oh noes.  
_ _ **'And they used the cannon.'  
'THEY WHAT?!'  
'Used the cannon.'  
'GAH! WE'LL DISCUSS THIS IN THE GREAT HALL. BRING THE TROOPS TOO!'  
'Yes,sir.'**_

This was not good. Bowser had an **army**?  
There was nothing she could do about it, though.

-  
 _ **  
**_Chara stared at the bookcase, looking for books she hadn't spotted before. One book caught her eye. 'The legend of Mount Ebott.'  
She pulled it out of the bookcase and began to read.

 _ **Long ago, two races ruled over earth, HUMANS and MONSTERS.  
One day, war broke out between the two races.  
After a long battle, the humans were victorious.  
They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.  
Everybody knows the legend.  
Those who climb the mountain, don't ever come back.**_

 _ **Many years after the war, eight people climbed the mountain. Six of them disappeared, but two of them were found.**_

'Frisk and I.' Chara thought.  
She laid down on the fluffy, pink bed. She could hear King Bowser yelling at the top of his lungs, what he probably always does.

Chara closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
 _ **Author's note:  
I'll not be posting chapters often anymore, so don't expect too much. I'll not be discontinuing this anytime soon though.  
Thanks if you read this far!  
**_


	10. Chapter 10: Rainforest with Tem Flakes

_**-Answering Reviews =D-  
Llew444: Thanks! And i thought it would be funny if Chara got kidnapped because in many people's opinions, she's the bad guy. ( or girl, in this case.)  
**_  
 **-**

There was a splash.  
Everyone was drenched in water which looked filthy but actually wasn't.  
Toriel's and Asgore's fur was awfully wet and Peach's hair was a horrible mess. Same for Frisk.  
Papyrus was stomping his right foot in the river and yelling that his 'battle body' was beyond repair.  
'nah, paps, it's fine.'  
'IT'S NOT FINE, SANS, IT'S NOT!'  
'it's only a bit wet.'  
'A BIT?! IT'S LIKE IT WENT DOWN A WATER SLIDE AND LANDED IN THE OCEAN! WHILE IT WAS RAINING!'

Flowey crawled out of the shallow river and threw himself on the grass. He was shivering furiously.  
Frisk felt sorry for him. She took a blanket out of her backpack and wrapped it around the flower.  
'Um.. thanks.' Flowey looked at Frisk's bag, still quivering , but not as much as before. 'How do you fit all your stuff in that bag?'  
'It looks small, but there's actually a lot of room in it.' Frisk opened the bag and held the opening in front of Flowey's face. 'Why'd you ask?'  
'Uh.. never mind.' Flowey turned his face the other way . He noticed that they were in a tropical rainforest which had purple rivers and.. flowers.  
The flowers had a face, which was polka-dotted, but they had no eyes, only a mouth.  
They had no petals either. They did have stems with leaves, though.

'Frisk, i'm going to try to talk to those flowers.' He pointed at the weird plants.  
Frisk nodded subconsciously, and Flowey marched over to the 'flowers'.  
'Um.. hi?'  
The piranha plant growled.  
'wait, flowey ,don't-'  
The piranha plant bit in one of Flowey's petals.  
The poor flower jumped backwards in shock, screaming.  
'Flowey!' Frisk rushed to Flowey's side, kicked the piranha plant in the face, pulled Flowey away from it and disinfected Flowey's petal.  
'FRISK, HOW DID YOU BECOME SO QUICK AND HYPERACTIVE?'  
'and colorful.' Sans added. ' it looked like you wore all the colors of the rainbow.'  
Toriel and Asgore were wondering the same thing.  
'Power star.' Frisk panted.  
Peach, Flowey, Toriel , Asgore and Sans nodded in unison. Papyrus scratched his head , questioned why they were nodding and what a power star was.

It was dark, but not pitch-black. Sans lighted up the way with his glowing eye, because there were poisonous acid rivers and no one wanted to step in those.  
'so, we have to go to world six.'  
'Yes,' Frisk replied smiling.  
'Wait- you can turn your eye on whenever you want?' Flowey asked.  
'yup.'  
'I'm exhausted, guys, I want to sleep.' Frisk said. She yawned and stretched her arms out.  
'SANS HAS FOUND A BUILDING WHERE WE CAN SLEEP!'  
'And how long will it take to get there?' Asgore boomed.  
'thirty minutes.'

-  
Frisk and Flowey almost fell asleep while walking, so Toriel and Asgore volunteered to carry them.  
Frisk was sleeping soundly on Toriel's furry arms, and Flowey was still awake, but barely.  
They eventually reached a house. But it wasn't a normal house, it was a haunted house which was terribly frightening.  
'SANS! ARE YOU SURE THIS IS THE RIGHT HOUSE?!' Papyrus worried.  
'there isn't any other house nearby.'  
'Very well. If there's nothing else i'd be happy to sleep here.' Peach told.  
'maybe asgore and i should check it out first. maybe someone lives here.'  
Asgore knocked three times on the large, oak door.  
Nobody opened it, so Sans unlocked it with his magic.  
'It's abandoned.' Asgore said. 'We can stay here for the night.'

Peach shrieked.  
'what's wrong?' Sans turned around.  
'ghosts? oh. um.. hi?'  
There were three boos in the room where they decided to sleep.  
'SHOO! SHOO! NASTY THINGS!'  
The boos laughed and showed off their white pointy teeth.  
Papyrus accidentally shoved his arm through one of the ghosts. It didn't like that.  
'SANS, I THINK WE SHOULD RUN!'  
Toriel picked up Frisk and Asgore picked up Flowey, and they all started to run through the rooms of this spooky house.  
'Go away, you naughty boos!' An unknown person said. They turned on a radio and set the volume to 100.  
Miraculously enough, the boos flew away, crying, and Frisk and Flowey didn't wake up.  
'NAPSTABLOOK?'  
'Hi, guys.' Napstablook had a faint smile on his face. 'I came here to meet my cousins, but most of them are naughty bullies who don't care about others.'  
'so, napstablook, can we sleep here? we're travelling through the kingdom and everyone's exhausted, so..'  
'I'm sure you can. I have some nicer cousins and they have plenty of comfy beds upstairs.'

-  
'hOI!'  
'Oh hey, Temmie. Is it okay that these guys share a room with you?' Napstablook asked.  
'yAyA! tEmMIE Is aLWaYs hAppY To HeLP!' Temmie smiled. 'dO yOu wAn TEM flakES?'  
'sure, we're all hungry and we're out of food.'  
So the day ended with everyone eating Tem Flakes for dinner.  
Except Frisk and Flowey, because they were fast asleep.

 _ **-Author's note:-  
I have nothing special to say, actually.  
Bye and thanks if you managed to read this far!  
Next chapter is about Chara…**_


	11. Chapter 11: Her Best Nightmare

**Note:  
This chapter does not take place at the same time as the previous one, but the morning after the previous chapter.**

WARNING: Spoilers about the tapes in the True Lab and the end of the Genocide route.

Chara was startled awake by the knocking on her door.  
'Come in, Bob.' She answered drowsily.  
However, the person knocking on the door was not Bob, it was Bowser.  
'Bowser? What are you doing in my room?! Get out or I'll slam this book in your ugly face!' Chara threatened.  
'THIS ISN'T YOUR ROOM , YOU RUDE GIRL!' Bowser spat. 'BY THE WAY, I AM HERE TO DROP OFF JUNIOR IN THIS ROOM!'  
A tiny version of Bowser appeared.  
'Wha-'  
'JUNIOR WAS VERY NAUGHTY YESTERDAY, SO TODAY HE HAS TO STAY IN YOUR ROOM THE WHOLE DAY AS A PUNISHMENT.'  
Chara opened her mouth, but Bowser hurriedly closed the door before she could ask any questions.  
'So what did you do to make him make you stay here?' Chara asked , frowning.  
'Well,' The koopa prince started, looking at his toes. 'I drew on his face while he was sleeping.'  
Chara was rolling on the floor laughing.

Chara was reading a new book and Bowser Jr was drawing. They didn't talk much, until Junior started a conversation.  
'What's your name, anyway?'  
'Chara.' Chara replied without looking up from her book.  
'Nice name.'  
Bowser Jr continued to draw. Chara glanced at his drawing. But when she saw what he was drawing, she was surprised.  
'Are .. you drawing me?'  
'No! Of course not!' Bowser Jr quickly turned the piece of paper around, accidentally crumpling it in the process.  
'It's okay, I just wanted to know.' Chara proceeded to read her book.

-  
'Chara?'  
'Hmm?'  
Chara looked at the koopa prince with a blank expression.  
'How old are you?'  
'11. And you are..'  
'10.'  
'K.'  
The koopa kid looked at Chara.  
'Do you have any siblings?' He asked.  
'Yes, a little sister.'  
'I have brothers and a sister.. but they're older and they have jobs.'  
'Which jobs do they have?'  
Bowser Jr proudly told Chara about his siblings' jobs.  
Larry and Iggy were tennis players, Lemmy was a comedian, Morton was a talkshow host, Wendy was a dancer, Roy was a boxer and he had the green belt for karate, and Ludwig was a pianist.  
'But weren't they bad guys before?'  
'Yeah. When they were younger, they were evil.' Bowser Jr 's smile faded away. ' They helped my dad with his evil plans. And now that they're gone, I'm kinda lonely, and I have to help my dad with his evil plans. He doesn't scheme as much as before, but he still does.'  
'Can I tell you a secret?'  
'Sure.'  
'I was a villain too.'

In the next fifteen minutes the two children were showing each other their powers.  
'Look at this!' Bowser Jr spit flames and almost set the door on fire.  
'Look at my eyes!' Chara turned her eyes red.  
'Cool! But can you do this?' Bowser summoned a small clown car and flew through the room.|  
Chara laughed. She summoned some knives and made them do somersaults, but carefully, so they wouldn't hurt the koopa kid.  
'Whoa!' Bowser Jr was amazed. 'Do you also have an evil laugh?'  
Chara grinned and did a diabolic evil laugh in her scary voice.  
'Wow.'

Bob gave them a bag of marshmallows.  
'Chara? Do you know Mario and Luigi?'  
'Of course i do!' Chara grinned but Bowser Jr was frowning. 'What's wrong?'  
'I was.. thinking about something that they can do. When my dad.. uh.. defeats them, they.. come back.'  
Chara frowned too. ' What do you mean with come back?'  
'My dad says that they 'reset'. They save, and when they need to, they go back to their save point. That way my dad can never actually beat them. But I don't know how they do that. I had the feeling you knew.'  
'I do know.'  
'And?'  
'I'm not going to talk about it.'  
'Why-' Bowser Jr saw Chara's eyes turn red, so he stopped talking.

Chara was startled by Bowser Jr standing behind her.  
'Nice drawing,' He complimented.  
'Don't creep up on me like that!' Chara angrily yelled.  
Bowser Jr ignored her and looked at the sketch Chara made.  
It was a sketch of a child with medium-length hair and a striped sweater.  
'Who is that?' Junior curiously asked.  
'Just someone.'  
'Is she your sister?'  
'Quit being so nosey!' Chara hissed. She immediately regretted that, and sighed. 'Yes, that's my sister.'  
'What's her name?'  
'Frisk.'  
'Isn't that the girl who went missing about a year ago? They talked about her on the news often, and-'  
'Yep, that's her.'  
'But she was an only child,'  
'Yeah, she _was_.'  
'So did your family adopt her or-'

Suddenly, everything- all her memories, her feelings, came flooding back.  
'Chara?'  
The world turned blurry..  
'Chara, what's wrong?'  
It was almost like it faded away..  
'Chara!'

Chara fainted.  
'CHARA!'

 _Chara, huh? That's a nice name. My name is..._

 _Okay, Chara, are you ready? Do your creepy face! AAAAAAHHHH! Hee hee hee! Oh! Wait! I had the lens cap on... What!? You're not gonna do it again...? Come on, quit tricking me! Haha!_

I... I don't like this idea, Chara. Wh.. what? N-no, I'm not... ... big kids don't cry. Yeah, you're right. No! I'd never doubt you, Chara. Never! Y... yeah! We'll be strong! We'll free everyone. I'll go get the flowers.

Chara…Can you hear me? We want you to wake up...

 _Chara! You have to stay determined! You can't give up! You are the future of humans and monsters..._

 _Psst... Chara… Please... Wake up... I don't like this plan anymore._

Chara?

Chara!

CHARA!

'Asriel..' Chara mumbled, still unconscious. ' Asriel.. Asriel..'  
Bowser Jr dripped some water on her face, hoping she would gain consciousness, but to no avail.

 _I am Chara. Thank you. Your power awakened me from death. My "human soul"... My "determination"...  
They were not mine, but YOURS. At first, I was so confused. Our plan had failed, hadn't it? Why was I brought back to life?_

'No..' Chara mumbled.

Let us erase this pointless world, and move on to the next.

'No!'

SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?!

'Frisk! NOOOO!'  
Chara woke up screaming.  
'Chara, are you alright?'  
'No, i'm not.' Chara cried softly into her pillow, which became wet because of her tears.  
'You were out cold for a long time, and kept saying 'Asriel'.' Bowser Jr looked worried.  
'I-I had a bad dream.'  
'How bad was it?'  
'Think of your best- eh, worst nightmare. But then ten times worse.'

 **-Note-**

Next chapter will be about the rest of World 5 and maybe a bit of World 6 and it will take place at the same time as this chapter.  
Thanks for reading my story!


	12. Chapter 12 : Mettaton's call (Part 1)

**A/N: I didn't write for a long long time, I know.**

 **Meh. I'm back.**

 **~Reviews!~  
Madface7: Thanks!**

 **(Yeah, I only got one but I'm happy with it anyway.)**

 **-  
**  
'wISe an SHINE!' **  
**Temmie was standing on top of Frisk.  
Frisk yawned and carefully put Temmie on the ground. After doing this the girl sleepily rubbed in her eyes.  
'Temmie, it's still dark, and everyone else is still sleeping..' , Frisk mumbled  
'OH! tEM Is VEWY SOWWY!' Temmie whimpered. ' i dIDWNt WAN 2 wAke U fwom UR bWEAuty SwEEp!'  
The cat/dog wanted to cry, but Frisk quickly shushed them.  
'It's alright, Temmie.' She said, petting the furball.

The wooden bedroom door creaked open, and to those who were awake, it was a painful noise.  
Frisk covered her ears. Temmie did the same, but made a soft howling noise too.  
'Oh, I'm sorry, didn't mean to startle you, guys.' Napstablook stammered. ' But, I need to tell you, it's 10 in the morning.'  
'WHaaat?!' Temmie shouted, clearly shocked.  
'Keep it down!' Flowey hissed. ' Some people are trying to sleep!'  
'Yeah, at ten in the morning.' Frisk grinned, amused by the fact that almost everyone was still sleeping.  
The mutated flower's mouth dropped open. Frisk snickered , Temmie in her lap, and Napstablook just made a 'meh' face and shrugged (if ghosts can shrug, that is)

-

'Temmie, don't we have to pay for the breakfast and the dinner last night?' Frisk generously asked after taking a spoon of tem flakes with milk (they were actually multifunctional corn flakes).  
'nAH! I GoT sCHolaRSHiP 4 cOlleg + I GeTT PAYed 4 WOrkNg In TEM sHop BY BOB!'

'Despite my slightly evil, eh.. distant cousins, I'm happy you're having a good time.' Napstablook commented.  
Sans grinned a sly grin.  
'you mean a good **tem**.'  
Flowey facepalmed, Papyrus yelled in an extremely loud manner and Temmie's eyes unnaturally widened.  
Toriel , Asgore , Frisk, and Peach chuckled.  
Somewhere in the distance, a ringtone could be heard.  
'Oh, that must be Metta. He said he would skype me, does anyone want to see him?'  
Papyrus eagerly nodded. He blushed a little. Then he noticed Sans was behind him.  
'SANS, CAN I SEE-'  
'heh, why not.'

Napstablook floated back to the bedroom with a laptop floating beside him. Mettaton was visible on it's screen.  
'Hello, darlings!'  
'METTATON!'  
'hey, mettaton.'  
'hOI MTT!'

-

'So you're not going to come here anytime soon?' Tears were forming in the ghost's eyes.  
'I am very disappointed, Blooky, but I really need to go to that show. I can't just stop the tour..'  
'Oh.'  
'I- I can give you the address, Blooky! Maybe you could all travel there!' Mettaton held up a torn piece of pink paper.  
It read 'Bowser's Castle, World 8 (Lavaland)'.

'WHAAT?!' Several people in the bedroom gasped and shouted.  
'That's where Chara's been held captive!' Flowey yelled angrily. 'How could you ever perform there?!'  
'Oh, dear me!' Mettaton covered his robotic mouth with his hand. 'But I didn't know that, dar-'  
'SHUT UP!' Flowey spat. 'And don't you dare to call me darling, you ugly pink piece of scrap!'  
Papyrus snatched the laptop and held it high up in the air as if it was really Mettaton.  
'AND DON'T YOU DARE INSULT HIM!' The skeleton said.  
Mettaton was flattered.

-

Papyrus had been talking to Mettaton for 15 minutes.  
'HAVE YOU ALREADY PERFORMED YET?'  
'Of course, darling! I appeared on this place's most popular talk- and quiz show, The Koopaling Show, and I also performed together with Wendy Koopa.'  
'WOWIE!'  
Sans thought Papyrus was getting too close to the screen.  
'Papyrus, darling-'  
Sans grabbed the laptop.  
'my turn now.'  
'Sans? But I was talking to Papy-'

Sans looked a bit more serious now.  
'Sans -'  
'why do you want to perform in world eight, even though you know bowser's castle lies there?'  
'Sans, I'  
'why do you want to perform there?'  
'Darling-'  
'why.'  
Sans looked like his eye sockets could turn dark any moment.  
Mettaton sighed.

-  
 **A/N:**  
 **I decided to end this chapter here and not write about the journey through World 5/6 yet.  
Thnx for reading my fanfic!  
Next chapter will be about Frisk and co. and will be part 2 of this.  
**

 ****


	13. Chapter 13: Mettaton's call (Part 2)

'I just wanted to be famous.'  
'But Mettaton, you're already famous!' Toriel remarked. 'Everybody knows who you are!'  
'Yeah, in the _underground._ ' Mettaton frowned.  
'But didn't you perform on the surface too? I remember one of the royal guard dogs telling me that you went through the barrier one day.' Asgore recalled.  
'I know, but..'  
'buT WHaT?!' Temmie was also curious by now.  
'The humans _hate_ me.'

Most of them looked confused. Hate Mettaton? Sure, there were people who thought he was eccentric or narcissistic. But hating? Even Undyne didn't hate Mettaton!  
Papyrus eventually broke the silence.  
'BUT METTATON, HOW COULD ANYONE EVER HATE YOU?'  
'Well, I performed in a city next to Uppertown..'  
'and..?'  
'After my performance, I asked a few random people on stage,' Mettaton told. 'I wanted to do my classic quiz show with them, but then..'

Mettaton paused, and a thin trickle of oil dripped from his left eye.  
'They insulted and mocked me!' He sobbed.  
'FLOWEY INSULTED YOU TOO AND HE DOESN'T HATE YOU!' Papyrus told.  
Flowey grinned. 'I do-'  
Sans covered Flowey's mouth with his hand.  
'MRFFF! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS- MRRRFFFFFF!'  
'stop it, ya weed.'  
'BROTHER! I KNOW THEY'RE A VERY VIOLENT PLANT BUT I DO NOT WANT YOU TO CALL FLOWEY NAMES!'

Mettaton continued to talk even though Flowey was yelling.  
'H- he called me a stupid entertainment robot! And h-his friend threw tomatoes at me and my whole outfit was ruined and Alphys had to scrape the tomato mess out of me and and..'  
Papyrus hugged Napstablook's laptop.  
Flowey snorted and Frisk slapped him, which made Toriel frown.  
'METTATON. WILL YOU LET A GANG OF SIMPLE-MINDED HUMANS RUIN YOUR TELEVISON STAR CAREER?'  
'No.'  
'THEN JUST IGNORE WHAT THEY DID! WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK SECURITY TO TAKE THEM OFF STAGE AND SEND THEM AWAY?'  
'I did do that.' Mettaton wiped the oil from his face with a soft, pink handkerchief.  
'THEN PRETEND IT DIDN'T HAPPEN NEXT TIME, OKAY?'  
'Okay.'  
'THERE THERE! PROBLEM SOLVED!' Papyrus proudly announced, putting his hands on his hips.  
Flowey snorted again. Asgore and Toriel glared at him.  
'mettaton, I know you're sad and all because those humans made fun of ya, but that still doesn't explain why you want to perform in bowser's castle.'  
'Oh! Well- I- Er- I thought they'd appreciate me more.. cause they- they're monsters too.'  
'BUT YOU KNOW THEY'RE VILLAINS!' Flowey snapped.' HOW COULD YOU-'  
'look who's talking.'  
'SHUT-'  
Flowey turned back to normal, and he was sitting in a flowerpot once again.  
'WHY YOU-'

Papyrus stood in between Flowey and his brother, and told them to stop fighting.  
'Before I knew it, I signed a contract for a tour,' Mettaton continued. 'The Mushroom Kingdom tour.'  
'And can the contract be broken?' Peach asked curiously.  
'No.'  
Frisk crawled over to Napstablook's laptop and faced the robot.  
'But if you're going to Bowser's castle anyway..' She started.  
'WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITH THIS, FRISK?'  
'Then you can help Chara escape!'

Everybody stared at Frisk. Mettaton's face lightened up.  
'I-I can? But how?'  
'Maybe you can sneak out of the studio or wherever you're staying, find Chara and unlock her?'  
'YES! THAT IDEA IS JUST GENIUS!' Papyrus complimented.  
'if it works.' Sans added.

A yellow figure appeared behind Mettaton.  
'H-hey e-everyone!' Alphys waved at them from the laptop screen.  
'You're here too?' Asgore stared at the display.  
'Yup. They told me that there's some stores in Sarasaland that sell anime and manga, and even merch, so I just came along with Mettaton. I also do some research here. Undyne came too, but she's checking out some weapons and armor, so she won't be coming back for a while.'  
The group laughed when hearing this, and Alphys smiled awkwardly.

'Wait. Did you bring your science supplies, Alphys?' Flowey questioned.  
'N-no.. I- they-Sarasaland has its own lab.'  
'So you can build stuff there, right?'  
'Well- yeah, technically, if it's needed..'

A wide grin appeared on the flower's face.' If that is so.. I have a plan..'

 _ **-A/N-**_  
 _ **HOWDYY FOLKS IM BACK!**_  
 _ **I didn't write for ages, because I had writer's block and zero inspiration.**_  
 _ **But suddenly, BOOM. IDEAS.**_  
 _ **And I really have no fricking idea when the next chapter is going to get published.**_  
 _ **But at least I know what's going to happen next.**_  
 _ **Well, STAY DETERMINED IF YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT FLOWEY'S INGENIOUS PLAN.**_  
 _ **BOI!**_  
 _ **(Maybe I'll post this on another website like Wattpad. Idk yet so don't count on it.)**_


	14. Chapter 14: Flowey's Diabolical Plan

_**-A/N-  
I now posted this story on Wattpad (Name= Super Frisk). It's useful if you want to read stories offline.  
I still won't be posting that regularly, don't expect too much.  
-**_

'A PLAN?! WHAT PLAN?!' Papyrus literally pressed his skull into Flowey's face.  
'Stop.' Flowey grimaced and slapped his cheekbone with one of his leaves.  
'THAT DIDN'T HURT.' Papyrus noted.  
'Ugh.' Flowey moaned. 'Do you want to know my plan or not?'  
'i don't.' Sans commented.  
'I didn't ask your opinion!' Flowey snapped.  
The flower sighed deeply. 'I think I need something to write or illustrate my idea with.'

Flowey began rummaging in bags, searching for a pen or a pencil. Papyrus told him to stop, but the annoying plant didn't listen.  
Eventually, he came across Princess Peach's lipstick.  
Princess Peach was too busy chattering with Toriel to notice him.  
Flowey began scribbling with the lipstick on the wooden floor. Of course he didn't care that Napstablook's cousins' floor would be ruined and that Peach's lipstick would either be finished, or be covered in germs from under everyone's feet.

And finally, the princess noticed her lipstick had vanished.  
'Nooooo!' Peach dived in Flowey's direction, pushing the lipstick out of his leaves. This resulted in a huge red stripe on the floor, and in one of Flowey's leaves almost being ripped in half.  
Flowey yelled in agony.  
The people in the room, including Mettaton and Alphys winced . Peach grasped her lipstick tightly.  
Frisk began zipping open her backpack.

-

Asgore offered Flowey a simple blue ballpen. The flower gladly accepted it and began sketching on a piece of paper Sans brought along. What a perfect opportunity to make some puns.  
After Flowey finished his 'blueprint', bones were lying all across the room, Toriel was rolling on the floor laughing and Asgore tried to calm her down, Mettaton was softly trying to persuade Papyrus to stop screaming, and Frisk was rubbing some ointment on Sans, who was not very alive.  
'ow..' Sans moaned.  
'Is anyone actually listening to me?' Flowey sighed.  
Peach shook her head.  
'I FINISHED MY PLAN!' Flowey announced, annoyed that no one seemed to care about his plan (they actually did though), while Chara was still being held captured.  
'OOH! I WaNNa SEE!' Temmie squealed with joy.  
Temmie quickly scrambled over to where Flowey was sitting and she stared at the plan with a meaningless look on her face.  
Frisk peeked at Flowey's drawing.  
'You don't really know how the castle looks like, don't you?'  
'No..?'  
'Why don't you ask Peach?' Frisk suggested. 'I mean, she's been there like a billion times!'  
'A GaZILLiun!' Temmie added.  
Flowey glared at her.  
Temmie pretended she didn't say anything and stared at the ceiling.

Peach rushed to their aid. 'This is a very good plan of the castle!' She remarked.  
'For a flower.' Frisk added, grinning.  
'Hey!'  
'I can touch it up a bit, if you want to.' Peach offered.  
Flowey nudged the pen with his pot, so that it rolled to Peach.

-

'All done!' Peach handed Flowey his drawing and his materials and proudly put her hands on her hips.  
The drawing was entirely done with blue pen and covered all the known areas of Bowser's castle.  
'So here's my plan. First, Mettaton makes his way to the castle. He stays in his studio or whatever after the show. Get it, Mettaton?' Flowey started.  
'Yes,' Mettaton confirmed.  
'Kay. Then, you have to exit your lodge, sneak around the castle, and find a huge room filled with boiling hot lava, there's a metal cage above the lava, and Chara's supposed to be locked in the cage. Right, Peach?'  
Peach nodded silently.  
'But wait-' Mettaton interrupted. 'How do I know which door leads to that place? How do I even know where it is?'  
Flowey let Peach do the talking. 'Well, I've seen other people come to the castle before- I was even invited once without being kidnapped! So I know Bowser lets most of his guests sleep in one of his kids' old rooms. If I'm right that's here..' Peach pointed at a cluster of rooms on the map. 'That's on the second floor. The lava room is on the third floor. It has a humongous red door with Bowser's logo on it.'  
'Got it.'  
'You know what? Just give Mettaton the map, it'll help him more.' Flowey decided.

'Is Alphys coming with you in the castle, Mettaton?' Flowey questioned.  
'Y-yeah..'  
'Great. You have a device that opens locked doors, right?'  
'Uh-huh.'  
'Then open the door with that.'  
'U-Undyne's coming too!' Alphys reminded them.  
'Even better. Then she can fight against Bowser's army for us.'

The group continued to discuss about how they'd get Chara out of there.  
The plan was:  
Mettaton would get out of his studio room and find the place where Chara was locked.  
Then he'd send a signal to Alphys , Undyne, Sans, Papyrus, Toriel and Asgore, who would be outside the castle.  
Then they'd all enter the castle at the same time, looking for Chara.  
Alphys would open all the locked doors with her device, and the rest would beat up any potential bad guys.  
Frisk, Flowey and Peach would just wait outside, ready to help the others when they get out of the fortress.  
Then they will meet up with Mettaton and Chara, and get out of there as soon as possible. Then they would hijack the airship and use it to fly back home.

'S-steal t-the AIRSHIP?' Alphys stuttered. 'Isn't t-that a-a l-little t-too risky?'  
'it's actually quite possible, with such a big group.' Sans noted.  
'AND BESIDES,' Papyrus added. 'ISN'T THIS WHOLE PLAN RISKY?'

The door of the bedroom creaked open, and one of Napstablook's kind cousins entered the room.  
'Folks, if ya want to get to Lord Bowser's fortress, ya better be headin' off right now.'

-  
 _ **A/N**_

 _ **The next chapter will be about Chara again.  
Stay tuned, darlings!**_

 _ ****_


	15. Chapter 15: Oh no

**A/N:**

 **A warning for some drama. (Plus use of the word murder)**

'Sleepyhead!' Chara teased.  
'Gghh..' Bowser Jr. turned around in his sleep and refused to wake up.  
Chara playfully poked the koopa kid on the nose.  
'Boop!'  
Bowser Jr rolled out of the pink bed and groggily rubbed in his eyes. 'Knock it off, Chara!' he nagged.

The koopa kid came to his senses and made a shocked face. 'Where's dad?'  
Chara just shrugged. 'He hasn't come to pick you up yet, maybe he forgot?'  
'Yeah.. maybe he did..' Bowser Jr stared at his orange toes and sighed.  
'Aww.. poor little guy..' Chara 'patted' Junior on the back, though it looked and felt more like a slap. 'I'm sure he'll come.'

Bowser Jr looked cheerier than before, and grinned.  
'Oh well, he probably wants to ground me a little more,' he joked. 'Whatever. He never knew much about parenting anyway.'  
'Pffft.' Chara held back a laugh.

-  
Loud, powerful stomps could be heard across the hall.  
Even the two children were able to hear them.  
And the noise obviously were Bowser's footsteps.

'Wait-dad? Is-is he coming here?'  
Junior skidded to the door and peeked through the keyhole.  
His dad did not stop at Wendy's bedroom door, he didn't even glance at the wooden thing.  
'Really?!' Chara yelled. 'Is he seriou-'  
'SSH!' Bowser Jr put a finger to his mouth. 'He's talking with someone!'  
The two leaned against the door, trying to catch some shards of what Bowser and one of his henchmen were talking about this time.

'SIR! LORD BOWSER SIR!'  
'SAM! WHAT DID YOU FIND?'  
'The intruders! They- went past the boos!'  
'THE BOOS?!'

Bowser slammed his fist into a random wall.  
'HOW?!'  
'With the help of others- sir!'  
'WHO?! TELL ME THEIR NAMES!'  
'There was this ghost- not a boo, his name was Napstandbook or something-'  
'GO ON!'  
'Someone called Allfish, and someone called Undying,'  
'AAND?'  
'A boo called Henry, and someone called Mental Tom or something!' Sam twiddled with his fingers.

'NEVER HEARD OF THE MENTAL ONE, BUT HENRY?! YOU MEAN THE ONE WE FIRED LAST MONTH?!'  
'Y-yeah..' Terror could be seen on Sam's face. He was extremely scared of Bowser.  
'GAAAAH!' Bowser Jr grabbed Sam's arm.  
'Eep!' Sam yelped.  
'SEND OUT THE ARMY! ASK THEM TO BRING THEIR DEADLIEST WEAPONS!'

'Y-yes, l-lord Bowser.' He yanked his arm out of Bowser's grip, put his hand to his forehead, soldier-style, and dramatically marched away.

-  
'No!' Chara screamed. 'No no no no no no no no no! This is bad, this is bad this is bad-'  
'I get the idea,' Bowser Jr grumbled. 'Man, those people sure have strange names..'  
'One was called Napstandbook..' Chara recalled. 'Wait! I know now! Those people are actually Blooky, Alphys, Undyne and Mettaton!'

'Mettaton?!' Junior raised an eyebrow.  
'Uh, you don't know him?' Chara stared at the koopa kid in disbelief.  
'No! Er…yes! I do know him, but the thing is…'  
Junior explained to Chara that Mettaton was supposed to perform in Bowser's Castle soon. Chara's eyes widened in horror. She seemed even more panicked than she already was.  
'They're going to kill them!' She cried. 'Bowser's army is going to murder them, and there's nothing we can do about it!'  
'Chara, listen- It's not that bad-'  
'Not that bad? _**ARE YOU INSANE?! BOWSER SPECIFICALLY ORDERED THEM TO BRING OUT THEIR MOST FATAL WEAPONS!**_ ' Chara showed her demon face, but this time it was different. Tears of anger trickled down her red cheeks. Her tears seemed to be red, which reflected her anger even more.  
'Chara, I-'  
' _ **I DON'T WANT TO SEE THEM DIE AGAIN!**_ '  
Chara's eyes were this close to melting, and Bowser Jr figured that now would be a good time to stop talking.


	16. Chapter 16: Determined once again

**A/N**

 **Exams are almost over. Hooray.**

Chara realized her eyes almost melted. That only happened one other time in her life and after that Chara vowed never to make that happen again. She threw herself on Wendy's much too pink bed and cried softly.

Bowser Jr desperately tried to console the girl. He whispered her name several times,and even stroked her softly, but Chara didn't budge. The once-determined little soul had seemingly lost all hope.

Junior tried one more time. 'Chara, usually if Bowser wants to defeat someone, he doesn't. He just isn't powerful enough. And Mario and Luigi never actually died. I told you they- they came back, right?'

Chara didn't face the koopa kid, but stopped crying for a moment. 'Frisk..' Chara's face lightened up. 'Frisk!'  
Determination began to flow through her once again. Of course. Frisk could be able to save them.  
'What is it? Your sister- can she- RESET too?'  
'Yeah. And I'm downright sure she's coming here to save me. '

Knock knock. That was probably Bob, the duo thought. So they politely asked the butler to come in.  
It was Bob, but he looked as if he was in a hurry.

'Junior, you can go back to your old room. Mettaton is arriving tomorrow, and you're expected to attend his concert.' He announced.

Chara stuck her hand up, as if they were in a classroom. Typical Chara humor.  
'What is it, miss?'  
'Can I see the concert too?'  
'Not without Lord Bowser's consent.'  
Chara scoffed.

'But I want to stay with Chara!' Bowser Jr piped in, surprising both Chara and Bob. 'Your father won't let you.' was Bob's simple reply.  
Bowser Jr's eyes morphed into adorable puppy eyes that even Chara couldn't withstand.  
'Pleasee?' The koopa kid begged, little tear droplets forming in his extremely cute eyes. 'Let us both watch the concert?'

Bob could not say no to that face.


	17. Chapter 17: The yoshi you forgot about

'Thanks for coming with us, Napstablook!' Toriel smiled at the ghost.  
'Uhh.. thank.. you..' Napstablook replied softly.  
The ghost's voice was the opposite of powerful, and everyone had to try hard to actually get what he was saying at times.  
However, Toriel was a good listener.  
Napstablook brought along a smartphone so he could contact his cousin when needed.  
And there was a navigator on it.  
'SO WE ARE SLOWLY GETTING CLOSER, RIGHT?!' Papyrus asked. If someone else had asked it, it would probably be a rhetorical question, but Papyrus took and meant everything seriously.  
'If we aren't getting closer to the castle, i will eat my backpack.' Frisk told him.

Fifteen minutes after leaving the haunted ghost shack, Peach, who was walking way in the back of the group, rushed over to Napstablook and called his name.

'Napstablook?'  
'What.. is it..'  
'We're going the wrong way. We had to go to the right before. And not the left.'  
'WHAT?!' The group stopped in their tracks.  
Flowey grinned and gave Frisk a little push.  
'Hey!'  
'Go on, eat your bag. I'm sure smiley trashbag would LOVE to lend you some ketchup..'  
'DO I SMELL A PUN?!'  
'im pretty sure puns dont actually have a smell.'

'Go no further.' Someone said. The voice seemed like a child's voice, not that low, but also not that high that it seemed like the talker just ate a helium balloon.

A group of five Yoshis blocked the way. The voice belonged to a blue yoshi, who sternly eyed Frisk and Flowey, the frontmost of the gang.

'Do not take one more step forward, fiends.'

'Fine, we'll just walk backwards then. Have a nice day.'

Flowey turned around and tried to use his organic legs to moonwalk backwards.

Toriel however, didn't let that happen and pulled him backwards.

'We do not mean any harm.' She assured the Yoshi's.

'Oh yeah?!' A red yoshi with orange spikes piped up from the back. He crossed his arms. 'How can we be so sure about that?! What if you're Bowser's minions?!'

The yoshi's attempt at trying to scare away or intimidate the group failed, because he sounded like a chipmunk.

Flowey raised an eyebrow.

'I mean, you look very strong and evil and all! I mean, look at this flower guy with the weird smile! He must be a weed that they mutated in a laboratory!' The red yoshi pointed at Flowey.

'Shut up, wise guy.' The flower snapped. 'I have never been rude to a yoshi before, and I even befriended one of your kind somehow, but that's all going to change if you insult my fa-'

'Wait, you said you befriended a yoshi?' The blue yoshi, who must be their leader noticed.

'Yeah. A green one. Didn't talk like you guys.'  
'That must've been Peter! Very shy. Desperate to make friends and loves to let people ride on him. He said a flower guy bumped into him the other day! That must be you, right?'

'Right.'

'Oh! Then you are right what we're looking for! Cause Peter told us you were on a mission and needed to get to Bowser's castle.'

'How did he-'

'He told us to help you! To give you a ride to World 8!'

'What?'


	18. Chapter 18: Return of an old friend

Author's note:  
WHoA I haven't updated this story in a month.  
Good news to everyone reading this:  
I know the complete plot. This story will probably have an ending. So don't worry about me abandoning it. I think I have to write 5 or 6 more chapters… and this will be the first ever story I completed in my life!  
(The first multi-chapter story.)  
More good news:  
There shall be more Mario characters.

-  
Meanwhile, in Sarasaland…

'Hey, Mettaton, is U-Undyne home yet?' Alphys asked. She was packing their bags. The trio had bought lots of merchandise and souvenirs, and so packing was not an easy task.

'No, and stop asking me questions, because I need vocal rest for my show.' Mettaton replied.  
'Y-you're a robot. You d-don't have v-vocal chords, doofus.'

'You are asking me if Undyne's here even though we're in the same room, and you can clearly see and hear if she is here or not! Who's the doofus now?' Mettaton defended himself.  
'Y-you. If you actually h-had vocal chords, you're not doing them a favor by g-giving whole speeches.' Alphys grinned.

Mettaton scoffed. Alphys decided she should pack their luggage now if they still wanted to leave today. 'W-why don't you c-come here and help me?' I thought you were good at p-puzzles.' Alphys teased.  
Mettaton looked confused. 'I thought you were packing our bags.'  
'I am, but I can't really p-pack all our stuff in a w-way that I'll still be able to close the bags.'

Mettaton came over and helped her.  
And just then, Undyne entered the room.  
'Hey! I'm back!' she announced.  
'Couldn't you knock?' Mettaton frowned.  
'No. Oh, I didn't buy anything, because there wasn't any cool stuff that fit in our suitcase, and we aren't allowed to bring weapons on the plane anyway.'

'U-Undyne, there's been a c-change in M-Mettaton's t-tour.' Alphys told.  
'Oh really? What?'  
'Y-you know Mario a-and Luigi, don't you?'  
'You mean two Italian plumbers, a red and a green one, who have to save their princess monthly because she keeps falling in Bowser's clutches?' Undyne described.  
'Y-yeah.' Alphys nodded.  
'Nope, never heard of 'em.'  
'U-Undyne, t-this is serious.'  
Alphys told Undyne everything she needed to know.  
'So I have to fight?' Undyne questioned.  
'I-if it is needed.'

-  
The gang of Yoshis moved aside, and Peter, who was standing in the back, ran up to Flowey.  
It seemed like Peter wanted a hug.  
'Sorry, I can't give you a hug because I have no arms.' Flowey apologized.

Frisk walked over to the leader of the Yoshi squad.  
'Doesn't it hurt if people sit on your backs?' she questioned, a bit worried.  
'No, we don't feel any pain.' The blue Yoshi answered.  
'But some of us are quite heavy..' Frisk noted, glancing at Flowey.  
Flowey sighed. 'Don't look at me like that. There is no legitimate reason to look at me like that.' he muttered.  
The Yoshi leader chuckled. 'Still, we don't feel any pain.'

The chipmunk-voiced, red and spiked Yoshi gestured for everyone to come to him.  
'Alright, guys! If we want to make it to Bowser's Castle before sunset, we gotta get going! So everyone, take a seat!'  
Everyone picked out a Yoshi. Obviously Flowey stayed with Peter.

'Don't fall off, okay?!' the Yoshi added.  
Some looked puzzled. How could you fall off a Yoshi? They weren't that quick..  
THREE  
And why did they count like it was a race?  
TWO  
Was it a race?  
ONE

GO!

The Yoshis took off. They ran incredibly fast. They had more speed than anyone in the group had expected. It was miraculous how everyone managed to stay on the Yoshis. Finally the sudden advice made sense. If you fell off a Yoshi at this speed, who knows what would happen to you?

Nobody bothered talking, or even opening their mouths. They were just too much in awe. Or maybe they just feared they would accidentally get bugs in their mouths.

The magnificent castle showed up in the distance. Made people wonder how Lord Bowser could even build something like this. How did he get the money for the materials? Who even built it?  
It was so enormously big, that there were places in the castle even it's inhabitants have never heard of.

The Yoshi's suddenly skidded to a halt. Most of the riders successfully grabbed and held on to them so they wouldn't fall off, but Frisk didn't have such fast reflexes and fell.

Flowey rushed to her aid and took the first aid kit out of her backpack.  
'Thanks, Flowey.' Frisk smiled. 'Didn't expect you to help me.'  
'Heh. It's only fair. You helped me too.' Flowey explained.  
Frisk winced when the drops of disinfectant touched her injured skin.  
'Besides, I feel sorry for you. You're probably the one who fell down the most in your life out of all of us.'  
'Ha.'

The Yoshi Squad was thanked for being so kind to bring the group all the way here and being so marvelously quick. Unfortunately, they had to leave. The bright colors of the yoshis' skin would make the group stand out too much. But also, a family member had a birthday party, and they didn't want to end up arriving late. Everyone said their goodbyes, and the squad left.

'Psst.' a voice whispered. 'Over here.'  
Princess Peach was the only one who heard this. She wandered over to a bush, where she assumed the voice came from.  
'Are you talking to me?'  
A pair of eyes became visible in the bush. They looked pretty innocent to the princess. However, you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover, she thought.  
'Yes. You're Peach, right?'  
'Wha-How do you know-'  
'Your highness, everyone knows your name. Are you looking for Chara?'

Now Peach actually looked flabbergasted. She started firing questions at the shady person. Luckily the figure could answer them at the same speed they were asked.  
'How do you know that? Are you one of Bowser's minions? Are you a spy?'  
'I was one of his minions, and not a spy. I met Chara once before.'

Peach put her hands on her hips. 'Who ARE you?!' she shouted.  
This was heard by the whole group, and, unfortunately, by everyone else within a short distance too.  
'Is Peach screaming at a bush?' Asgore questioned.  
'Of course she isn't, you idiot. There's clearly somebody hiding in there.' Toriel replied, annoyed.

'Now we know where you get your insults from,' Frisk whispered cautiously to Flowey.  
'Oh, shut up.'

There was a rustling, and the shady figure stepped out of the bush, with some hint of guilt in his expression.

'I'm.. Kevin. Kevin the Koopa.' 


	19. Chapter 19: Brings Back Memories

A limousine arrived at the hotel to pick the trio up.

Mettaton was wearing a pink bowtie along with his basic EX form's outfit, because he needed to be 'fabulous' for his arrival at Bowser's castle,  
Alphys was wearing a light pink summer dress and Undyne was wearing a fancy tuxedo.

The driver, a koopa, rolled down his window.  
"Ah, you must be Mettaton! Pleasure to meet you!"  
Mettaton smiled. "Nice to meet you too, sir."

The doors of the limo automatically went open.  
"Please, take a seat."

They did.  
Undyne had a bit of trouble getting herself in the limo but she succeeded.

"No more talking about the plan guys-"  
she hissed.  
"Our driver could be one of them."

Mettaton raised a robotic eyebrow, Alphys let out a high pitched yelp.  
"Shshshhh. I know you're scared, Alphys, but there's no need to panic if I'm here, right?"  
"She's right," Mettaton added, though it was unnecessary. "It's not like he's about to murder us and hide our bodies in the trunk-"

"Mettaton!" Undyne shouted in disbelief while Alphys was trembling and sweating. She offered the poor lizard/dinosaur a cup of water.  
"Nn-o th-thanks U-undyne, I-i'll b-b-be fine w-without it.."

Undyne shot a deadly glare at the robot.  
"What? I was just trying to help,and I don't even get a thank you!"  
"Oh. Well thank you for giving Alphys a panic attack, Mettaton . Helped us out a lot."

The rest of the trip was filled with awkward silence.  
The driver even attempted to break the ice by offering his passengers some ice cream, but Alphys politely declined and judging by the looks on Undyne and Mettaton's faces, they weren't really in the mood for ice cream.

He then parked the limousine near the entrance of the lavalands, because he didn't want to risk his beautiful car getting melted or burned to a crisp. Also, it was impossible to navigate that thing through World 8.  
He waved at the three and then disappeared.

World 8 reminded Alphys of home. Well, her old home in the Underground. Hotland. This calmed her down a bit.  
"So, you guys ready to kick some butt?" Undyne yelled/asked.  
"No.."

"Holy tagliatelle!" Papyrus yelled.  
He pointed at the koopa, which was quite a rude gesture according to some , but people knew Papyrus was direct.  
"You must work for Bowser!" He then shouted, emphasis on Bowser.

Sans looked confused. "wait, you know him?"  
"Not really!" Papyrus admitted.

"I did work for Bowser before. I got fired a few days ago." "So you've met Chara already?" Toriel questioned.  
Kevin nodded quickly.  
"Tell us more." Asgore demanded. Somehow he could still make it sound polite.

And Kevin told them the whole story. How he helped Chara, how he got fired.  
"And I knew you were coming here to save her."  
Frisk stood up. (Yeah, she was sitting)  
"How so?"  
"I was a spy once. You don't forget how to do that job so easily. Oh, and I prepared a little something for you, because you can't just sleep out here in the open. That's an idiot move."

Kevin gestured for the group to follow him, into the bushes he was hiding in.  
Frisk turned to Peach. "Do you trust him?"  
Peach shrugged.

Frisk rolled her eyes and whispered to Sans:  
"Can we trust him?"  
"pretty harmless fella to me, kiddo. also, it's not like we have any other options."

They all followed the koopa, and waited.  
"What's taking him so lo-" Napstablook started.  
A trapdoor in the ground opened.  
"An underground tunnel. Leads to a cave, stocked with some resources and supplies. One of the few that hasn't been blown to bits by Bowser's minions yet."

Frisk laughed. "Underground cave, huh?"  
"Haha, Frisk, you're hilarious." Flowey grimaced.  
Sans was already grimacing like always.  
"I can't believe I'm willingly going underground."

"THERE'S NO STAIRCASE!" Papyrus remarked.  
Kevin scratched his head. "Well, I forgot to bring a ladder. Guess we'll just have to jump in."

Flowey laughed. "Now this is funny. You'll all get hurt by going in there, and I can just go through the soil without injuring myself! Bye!"

And Flowey was gone, before you could even say "sadistic weed."  
"SANS, EVEN FLOWEY'S INSULTS ARE MORE INSULTING!" 


	20. Chapter 20: The Hole

"This is the dress you'll need to wear."  
Bob handed Chara a very pink and sparkly dress.

Chara grumbled.  
"Lemme guess. Wendy's?"  
Bob nodded.  
Chara shook her head.  
"Not doing that."  
"I expected you to say that, so I brought another."  
It was a black dressy suit.

"Yes. Yes yes yes."  
Chara confirmed about ten more times that this was going to be her attire during the show.  
Junior nodded approvingly.

The human already forgot that her friends were coming to save her..  
Though it would still take a while for them to do that.

"AAAAAH!"  
A yellow,chubby hand helped Undyne up.  
"P-please b-be careful, Un-d-d-yne."

Undyne brushed herself off.  
Her jeans and shoes were burned a bit, since she slipped in lava.  
"I will, Alph."

She redid her ponytail and marched forward.  
Mettaton chuckled.  
Alphys stabbed him softly with her elbow.  
"Ow."

Meanwhile Kevin explained his story again for the ones who didn't hear it.

"So you helped her."  
Asgore asked.  
"Yes."

"But where is Chara in the castle?"  
Toriel inquired.

Kevin confessed that he had no idea, that he was just a helper in the literal airship and didn't do much else.

"I think in the cage Bowser always keeps me in."  
Peach suggested.  
After all, she had been there plenty of times.

"Where is the cage?"  
Kevin asked. "I never saw it before."

"Up in the fourth tower. It's easy to locate it since it's the largest and tallest one."

Flowey chimed in. (more like interrupted)  
"What kind of food is here?"

Frisk smiled.  
"Mushroom soup."  
"HELL no."

A loud bang came from the entrance of the underground hideout.  
"Crud."  
Kevin told everyone to hide somewhere, since someone had found their hideout.

Napstablook vanished in thin air.  
Papyrus made a cage of bones and hid himself in it.  
Frisk crawled under a table,  
Peach and Toriel noticed a hole in the wall and hid inside it,  
Sans teleported..somewhere,  
Asgore just pretended to be a statue since he was too big to hide anywhere.

He made a believable statue to be honest.

"I knew we couldn't trust you!" Flowey hissed before he went deep into the soil.

"Ouch," Kevin whispered.  
He hid behind a pillar which sustained the cave and prayed for the intruder to leave.

"Oww.. that.. that hurt."  
The intruder was silent for a while.  
"A-are you okay?" A high pitched voice called out from outside the hole.

"I just fell into a hole, of course i'm okay!"  
The sarcastic reply echoed through the cave.

"Ha ha, you fell underground,ya big fat rectangle!"  
"I hate you."  
"Oh, glad the feeling's mutual!"

More laughter, and a grumble.

Papyrus's cage self destructed and Papyrus stood there without a hiding spot.

"No! What do you think you're doing?" Kevin hissed.  
"Going out there,of course!

The skeleton wrapped his scarf around his neck better and then started to frantically search the room.  
"What are you looking for?!"  
"A mirror, obviously!"

The others just stared at Papyrus, who found a mirror.  
"Luckily i brought my cap!"  
He then put on the cap and happily skipped outside."

"Papyrus no!"  
"PAPYRUS YES!"

Frisk was chuckling.  
Toriel tragically shook her head.  
Asgore scratched his nose for a while but then went back into his statue pose.

"Oh, quit it, you guys are annoying little-"  
The intruder went silent again when Papyrus appeared in front of them.

"Papyrus?!"  
"METTATON!"  
They shared a hug.  
"Thank god you're safe, darling!"  
"Thank who?"

Mettaton ignored the question and asked one of his own.  
"Are the rest with you, Papy?"

Papyrus didn't need to answer that, since everyone was already behind him.  
"Mettaton! Did you fall in?"  
Frisk asked worriedly.

Mettaton sighed.  
He was covered in soil and leaves.  
"Not at all."

The skies rumbled.  
"H-hang on!" Alphys squeaked.  
"U-undyne's g-gonna find a rope or s-something for us to c-climb in!"

Mettaton had to hide under the table just in case, since it was about to storm.  
He wasn't waterproof.

Another rumble, but louder.  
"A-HA! FOUND IT!"  
Undyne quickly tied the rope to a tree and threw the other end in the hole.

She then helped Alphys get into the cave, and then untied the rope and jumped in herself.  
"Why did you jump?"  
Peach asked.

"Otherwise they would notice the rope of course!"

The screeching of tires interrupted their chat.  
"I think they already did."  
Flowey announced.  
"EVERYBODY HIDE!"

'Ugh god no not again' summed up what everyone thought of this.

"If this is another false alarm, I will cut you, Kevin. And if you feed us mushroom soup I will cut you even more."  
Flowey threatened.


	21. Chapter 21: The very mysterious hole

A/N:

Nope, still not giving up on this. Had to rewrite this lad a few times, that is all XD. However I do want to thank all of you for staying with me for a year. Man. Stories take long to write. I plan to focus more on a show I've recently become a fan of, Gravity Falls, after this. I have not lost interest in Undertale, just have Writer's Block when it comes to some fandoms. Welp, time to git gud and start writing.

Right after the car screeches to a halt, two men in blue overalls step out. Luigi was upset, since his brother never actually had driving lessons. Well, he did, but lessons from Toadsworth don't count. I wonder why they call it a crash course, he thought. Luigi did not want to hurt his brother's feelings, but he still muttered;

"Yay, we're not dead."

Mario chuckled. "Yeah, I'm the best driver." Luigi did not know if that was sarcasm, but to be sure he told him; "No, you are a terrible driver."

Mario laughed again, then scanned the area for a sign of blonde hair or golden crown or big giant fluffy pink dress.

"Where is Peach?" He asked, after a while. Luigi shrged. "Dunno, bro. Who was with her again?"

Mario pushed the front of his hat a bit more towards the sky so he could see better, and cleared his throat as if he was about to give a speech.,

"Two goats, two skeletons, a kid, a robot, a ghost, a lizard, a fish and a flower."

You must know that this didn't surprise Luigi (or Mario) at all. They lived in a world infested with poop with eyes and feet, and the turtles who are also excellent murder weapons were rather common as well.

Still Mario asked Luigi if he was weirded out.

"Yes. Very shocked indeed. There aren't any dogs."

The ticking noise his friend was making really started to annoy Junior.

He put his gaming console down and sighed. "What in the world are you doing?!"

The clinking stopped. "Jeez." Chara put everything down. "Don't be such a nag. I'm knitting you a sweater." The koopa kid giggled, making the human child frown. "Okay, okay, I know it's stupid, I'll just stop.."

Bowser Jr. picked up her knitting supplies and gave them back. "No, it's really nice of you."

Chara stared blankly at him. Was there a hint of annoyance on her face? Sadness? Her friend decided to sit down next to her. "I'm sorry." Chara didn't budge though. "Where did you learn to do this so well?"

The child seemed a bit cheerier now. "Frisk."

"I..really don't think that's a place."

Chara grinned. "Silly goose."

"I remember Ludwig trying to teach me how to play piano."

"Trying?"

"Let's just say I'm better at art."

Frisk got tired of crouching under a table, also knowing that it wasn't the best hiding spot, crawled out from under it and got up.  
"Frisk?" Someone whispered. "Where are you going?"

Frisk mumbled; "Outside, where else?", and walked to the entrance. The others watched closely.

She then started clawing at the soil near the entrance desperately, trying to climb up. After a few minutes of this, she gave up, and kicked the soily cave wall to get rid of the stress.

Surprisingly, their foot got stuck in the earth. Frisk pulled it out, sighed, and examined the part of the wall where her foot got stuck. She tapped it softly, but nothing happened, and then knocked on it, frustrated again.

It sounded like wood..

Putting her palm on the wall, she searched for the exact hole her foot got stuck in. They stuck their hand in it and pulled out a small plank.

With all her might, she rammed the plank into the wall, enlarging the gap so it was big enough to fit your head in.

"..Kevin, what is this?"


End file.
